Trader (Domestic Goods)
Trader Menu *Abilities *Gifts *Expertise *Harvesting *Schematics *Skill Mods *Vendors Overview Trader (Domestic Goods) sometimes referred to as chef, tailor, is one of four trader professions. Domestic traders specialize in making clothing, consumables, and stat attachments for shirts. Like every other trade profession they are proficient at surveying, they can also create vendors and place them in player houses. Skill progression Specialization Chef Chef has a history of colorful players, many of whom continue to play and continue to craft food. Chef has undergone numerous revisions and overhauls, but the overall goals and day to day activities of a chef remain the same. These include; finding and harvesting quality resources (usually flora) for foods, crafting and manufacturing foods, and maintaining a store and vendor with a line of desirable food. Useful Foods Crafting Foods: *Bespin Port still is in high demand by crafters and by jedi as it grants a bonus to experimentation. Once an experimentation point has been spent the Bespin Port buff wears off so players have to drink again to reapply it. The lower the filling on Bespin port the more times it can be drunk in close succession hence Bespin port is probably one of the only drinks left in the game where filling value is important. Filling of 25-21 would let a player drink 4 times in a 30 minute period. Filling of 20 or less would mean the port could be drunk 5 times every 30 minutes. *Pyrollian Cake grants a bonus to assembly and is used by some crafters as it is rumoured to help when reverse engineering. Combat Foods: *Vercupti of Agazza Boleruuee - Bonus to Precision and Constitution. *Flameout - Bonus to Agility, Strikethrough Chance and Value. *Breath of Heaven - Bonus to Constitution and Dodge Chance. *Mandalorian Wine (Schematic) - Bonus to Strength and Constitution *Thakitillo - Bonus to Stamina and Parry Chance *Rakririan Burnout Sauce - Bonus to Strength and Precision Specialty Foods: *Deneelian Fizz Pudding - Bonus to Luck (Note: Make if you have high quality milk) *Veghash - Bonus to creature harvesting. It is no longer possible to "stack" food and drink buffs. A player may have 1 food buff or 1 drink buff at a time. Food filling has not disappeared from the game, although there is no way to visibly monitor filling it is possible to estimate how frequently you will be able to eat using the following method. A players stomach can hold a maximum of 100 units of filling and when full it takes 30 minutes for the stomach to empty. So 100/(filling) = number of uses every 30 minutes. If I made some Thakatillo which had a filling of 50 then every 30 minutes I would be able to eat 2 of them. Bio-engineered tissues are now obsolete as the Bio Engineer profession was removed from the game. This resulted in diminishing stocks of BE tissues being left in game. Before Chapter 5 these tissues were the only way to create high stat foods. On many servers these Bio-engineered tissues became extremely scarce and caused the price of Bio-Engineered food to skyrocket. Thankfully chefs are now able to craft their own food additives by spending expertise points to gain the schematics. Many believe that this will result in high stat food and drink becoming more affordable and easier for the average player to obtain. The following is a complete guide to food buffs in the NGE. * Food Chart The Wikipedia Chef guide remains accurate as a compilation of recipes (ingredients have not changed). Chef Tailor Tailoring has a long history in SWG, and many of the most notable players in the history of the game have been tailors. A disproportianate number of home show winners, interior decorators, and party throwers are tailors. Also, many of the most successful tailors' contributions has enriched game play by providing a deeper, more immersive in game environment. It is a crafting profession where resource quality is not the primary obstacle to creating a viable product. Indeed, tailors find success through running a good shop, providing customer service, and knowing the demands of the market. Many tailors provide invidualized tailoring sessions where the customer tries and samples the wares that the tailors crafts on the spot. Also notable are the development of iconic outfits modeled after some of SWG's most notable characters. Bio-engineered tissues which previously allowed tailors to create clothing with bonus stats are no longer craftable. Since the NGE, modded clothing has become a loot drop. Tailors can now create skill bonus clothing by Reverse Engineering looted items. External links *SWGTailor *Official Forum for Domestic Traders Category:Trader